Disability Students Club
by Elpiji
Summary: Len Kagamine, seorang anak buangan dengan masa lalu suram yang memiliki tangan setengah lumpuh. Ini adalah cerita tentang kehidupan SMAnya bersama sebuah klub sekolah yang beranggotakan murid-murid penyandang cacat lainnya. Sebuah fanfiksi yang mengisahkan persahabatan antara mereka yang memiliki kekurangan pada tubuh mereka. Ketika angst dan humor bersatu dalam sebuah cerita.
1. Pemain Basket yang Kehilangan Sayapnya

Aku benci orang dewasa.

Terutama mereka, kedua orangtuaku.

Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah uang, uang, dan uang. Jika ada hal lain yang mereka pikirkan, mungkin itu adalah perusahaan tempat sumber uang mereka.

—dan penerus mereka.

"_Kita harus memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk melanjutkan perusahaan kita. Cih, kenapa pula kita harus mempunyai anak kembar?"_

"_Rin, kau pintar sekali. Kamu sudah bisa membaca di usia begini."_

"_Len! Kau sampah! Bagaimana bisa nilaimu sekecil ini dibanding Rin?!"_

"_Rin, selamat sudah dapat beasiswa masuk SMP unggulan, ya."_

"_Len, karena kau sampah, kami rasa kau pantas masuk ke sekolah sampah yang ada di ujung jalan itu."_

Terkutuklah takdir yang membuatku terlahir kembar. Terkutuklah kakak kembarku yang jauh lebih superior dalam segala hal daripada diriku.

—Terkutuklah orangtuaku yang membuatku kehilangan impianku.

* * *

**Vocaloid **dan para karakternya bukanlah punya gue. Fanfik ini adalah isi otak kanan gue yang tertuang dengan cara meminjam karakter-karakternya.

**Catatan: **Karena Vocaloid nggak punya sifat maupun _setting, _jadi semuanya murni dari pikiran gue. Genrenya campur-campur antara _drama-friendship-humor_-_family_. _Blame _FFn yang cuma menyediakan dua genre.

— **Disability Student Club —  
— Episode #01: **Pemain Basket yang Kehilangan Sayapnya —

* * *

Sebagai 'karya gagal' dari keluarga Kagamine, aku mulai hidup sendirian sejak lulus dari SMP. Siapa juga yang bisa tahan di rumah yang bahkan tidak menerimamu?

"Biaya bulanannya sepuluh ribu yen. Apa kau mau?"

Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan dari Ibu asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku selama tiga tahun ke depan. Menyesap teh yang disediakan olehnya, dan duduk senyaman mungkin di sofa empuk di ruang keluarga rumah utamanya.

"Ano... Apa saya tidak bisa mengurangi harganya dengan bekerja?" tanyaku. Karena orangtuaku sama sekali tidak ingin membiayaiku.

Ibu muda yang bernama Meiko Sakine itu terdiam sebentar. "... Kamu nggak dapat biaya dari orangtua?"

Aku ragu sebentar, namun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Nyonya Meiko—dia minta dipanggil begitu—menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya, saya kurang yakin dengan anak yang biaya perbulannya dari uang sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Tapi, kamu bisa bantu saya menyediakan sarapan, bersih-bersih, dan cuci piring. Biaya kamu bakal saya potong jadi delapan ribu yen. Bagaimana?"

Sepakat, kami lalu berjabat tangan.

* * *

"... Kamar yang sederahana..." ujarku pelan saat memasuki kamar asrama SMA Vokazuri milikku untuk pertama kalinya. Kamar ini memang cukup sederhana. Memiliki kasur dua tingkat, dua meja belajar, dan jendela kaca yang langsung menghadap ke halaman depan.

Aku dengar setiap ruangan akan memiliki dua orang siswa, tapi itu urusan belakangan. Mungkin calon teman sekamarku akan datang agak sore, mengingat sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi.

Setelah menata barang-barangku, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar, mencoba mengelilingi asrama sekolah ini. Selama berkeliling, aku melihat sekitar sepuluh siswa yang memakai baju bebas. Calon pelajar di SMA Vokazuri, sama sepertiku, serta beberapa yang –ehm- berwajah tua. Mungkin kakak kelas.

Baiklah. Sekarang aku bisa hidup untuk sementara dengan sarapan dan makan siang gratis dari asrama ini. Dan aku memiliki cukup banyak tabungan—hasil dari menahan lapar untuk tidak jajan selama di SMP— untuk bayaran perbulan, yang menurut perkiraanku, bisa untuk satu setengah tahun ke depan.

Sedangkan satu setengah tahun sisanya, kurasa aku akan mulai mencari kerja sambilan.

Merasa bosan, aku lalu kembali ke kamar asramaku, dan memilih beristirahat sejenak di atas kasur bawah.

"_Hei, elo ingin bergabung dengan klub apa?"  
"Dulu gue pas SMP main basket. Jadi sayang banget kalo SMA ini gue berhenti."  
"Oh, jadi elo juga pengen masuk klub basket?!"  
"Iya! Elo juga?!"_

Obrolan antara dua remaja laki-laki itu terdengar melintas dari depan pintu kamar asramaku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan membuka mata. Membatalkan niat untuk tidur siang.

Basket, kah...

Dulu, saat SMP, aku adalah salah satu dari anggota inti dari tim basket. Ya, meskipun tubuhku pendek—aku akui itu—tapi dengan tubuh kecil dan tangan cepat, aku dulu dijuluki sebagai pengguna _pass _legendaris.

_Tunggu dulu. Gue bukan Kuroko, woi._

Ah, pokoknya, aku dulu adalah pemain basket yang cukup hebat. Sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

Sumber masalahnya, tentu saja, kedua orangtuaku. Meskipun prestasiku cukup tinggi, mereka sama sekali tidak menyetujuiku bermain basket karena alasan yang menyebalkan: _itu sama sekali tidak mendatangkan uang. _Meskipun aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa aku akan mendapatkan uang jika menang di turnamen, mereka tetap menolak.

Mereka memarahiku, mencaci diriku.

Aku ingat sekali hari itu. Ayahku, dengan kejamnya mendorongku dari lantai dua rumah istanaku. Membuatku jatuh bergulingan di tangga rumah (yang tingginya mungkin lebih dari 20 anak tangga), dan membuat tanganku retak.

Ya. Tanganku retak. Sekujur lenganku. Dari tulang bahu hingga pergelangan tangan.

Seharusnya aku masih bisa bermain lagi setelah sembuh, tapi hal itu menjadi tambah mustahil karena Ayahku. Bukannya membawaku ke rumah sakit ternama dengan kekayaannya, dia malah membawaku ke dokter pinggir jalan yang belum jelas lisensi pengobatannya.

Dan seperti yang kukira, terjadi kesalahan dalam pengobatan tersebut. Sejak saat itu, kedua tanganku tidak dapat menggenggam, dan aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun saat telapak tanganku menyentuh sesuatu

Indra peraba di tanganku telah hilang. Tidak, mungkin kata hilang itu tidak tepat. Tanganku... Lumpuh.

Aku tahu. Bermain basket sama sekali tidak memerlukan genggaman tangan. Tapi percuma. Sejak saat itu juga, tanganku tidak dapat memegang benda dengan benar. Tanganku akan bergetar hebat saat memegang bola. Bola akan menggelincir dari tanganku tanpa perasaan.

Kehidupan basket seorang Len Kagamine, berakhir disitu.

* * *

"Oi."

Merasa tubuhku digoyangkan, aku mulai membuka mata. Hal yang kulihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dan mata kuning yang memakai kemeja putih.

Aku bangkit dari tiduran, dan mendudukkan pantatku. "... Siapa?"

Dia menjawab dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "Nero Akita. Lu... Len... Kagamine, 'kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi, lu teman sekamar gue?"

"Iya," ujarnya pelan sambil mengambil HP dari kantong celananya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, dan berkata, "Mohon bantuannya untuk tiga tahun ke depan."

Aku mengangguk lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur kembali sambil bergumam '_mohon bantuannya juga~' _dengan suara kecil. Sedangkan Nero langsung naik ke ranjang atas dan (sepertinya) memainkan HPnya.

Saat aku memejamkan mata, aku dapat mendengar suara-suara perempuan anehmenyebalkan yang mengganggu tidur. Setelah cukup lama suara itu mengusik _my lovely sleepy moment_, aku akhirnya membuka mata, mencari sumber suara.

...

...

"Nero."

"..."

"Nero," ujarku dengan suara agak lebih keras.

"Hah? Apaan, Len?"

"Lu pake _headset, _'kan?"

"I-iya?"

"Pasang yang bener. Suara desahan dari bokep lu kedengeran, o'on."

* * *

_Tiiiit. Tiiiit._

Suara nyaring beserta getaran dari balik bantalku terdengar dengan jelas. Mencoba membangkitkan diriku dari tidur.

"Len, gue tahu ini hari pertama, tapi ini masih jam setengah empat pagi, bego... Gah, mata gue masih pedes dari gegara begadang main HP semalem..." desah Nero dari ranjang atas dengan suara setengah sadar.

Entah sejak kapan, aku dan Nero mulai saling memanggil dengan kata-kata seperti 'bego', 'o'on', 'bodoh', dan semacamnya. Yah, setidaknya itu tandanya kalau kami mulai berteman.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, menguap sebentar, mengambil handuk serta seragam sekolah, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di ujung asrama.

_Cklek._

Baru saja saat aku masuk dan menutup kamar mandi. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah suara air yang mengalir.

"A-ah..."

Sebuah suara perempuan yang seolah terkejut.

"_G-grr..."_

Dan sebuah suara perempuan yang menggeram. Perlahan, menuruti insting laki-lakiku, aku menoleh ke belakang.

... Nyonya Meiko yang terburu-buru memakai celana.

Dan sebuah kepalan tangan yang menuju ke arah kepalaku.

"KALO MASUK NGETOK DULU!"

Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi, dan menutupnya kembali. Aku mengetok pintu tersebut, dan mengucapkan maaf, "Maafkan saya. Tadi saya kira tidak ada orang, karena masih sepagi ini."

"_Tidak apa. Ada apa kamu bangun sepagi ini?" _jawab Nyonya Meiko dari dalam kamar mandi. Mungkin belum mau keluar karena belum menyelesaikan jatah hariannya.

"K-kemarin saya udah bilang mau membantu tugas asrama untuk mengurangi biaya, 'kan?"

"_Eh? Beneran?"_

"Dasar tante-tante pelupa."

"_Kamu ngomong apa tadi?!"_

"NGGAK! Bukan apa-apa! SUMPAH!"

"_Ah, yasudahlah. Pertama-tama, tolong kau panaskan sop kaki ayam yang ada di dapur. Sambil menunggu, kau bisa menaruh nasi di piring, dan menaruhnya di meja makan."_

"Baiklah. Ada berapa jumlah siswa di asrama ini?"

"_35."_

"Oke. Saya mengerti."

"_Kalau selesai, kamu boleh mandi."_

"Baik."

Selesai dengan percakapan itu, aku segera berjalan ke arah dapur asrama (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar mandi tadi). Pertama-tama, aku membuka satu-persatu panci-panci besar—untuk porsi makan 35 orang—dan setelah menemukan dimana panci yang berisi sop kaki ayam, aku mengangkatnya ke atas kompor listrik yang ada di tengah meja memasak.

Mencolokkan listriknya, lalu menyalakan 'api'nya.

"Lalu... Menyiapkan nasi... _Pret. _Ini 'kan harusnya tiap anak bisa ngambil sendiri. Kenapa gue harus ngambilin, sih..."

Selesai mengeluh, gue membuka wadah besar berisi nasi, dan memindahkan nasi ke sekitar 35 piring, dan menaruh beberapa sendok nasi lagi ke piring yang lebih besar (untuk kalau ada yang nambah).

Aku meletakkan piring-piring tersebut di depan kursi yang berjejer di meja yang panjangnya cukup panjang untuk membuat orang mengukurnya, lalu kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Boleh mandi sekarang?"

"Iya," jawab Nyonya Meiko, sambil berlalu begitu saja. Dengan handuk dan pakaian dalam di tanganku, aku masuk dan memulai ritual yang selalu dilakukan oleh setiap manusia setiap pagi.

_Iya, kalimat barusan nyindir lu yang nggak pernah mandi pagi._

* * *

_Ketika sarapan bersama._

"Ooh! Nyonya Meiko! Tumben-tumbenan mau ngambilin nasi!"

"_Hihi,_" cengiran menyebalkan muncul dengan jelas dari bibir Nyonya Meiko yang duduk di bangku paling ujung.

_Fak._

* * *

Kemeja putih, jas _blazer _hitam tangan panjang dengan aksen putih di sekitar kerah, dan celana panjang bahan yang berwarna sama dengan jas. Serta dasi berwarna hitam dengan simbol sekolah di tengah-tengahnya. Itulah seragam sekolahku yang sekarang.

Aku melirik ke arah Nero yang sedang memakai blazernya.

"Apa lu lihat-lihat? Jatuh cinta sama gue? Maaf, Len. Sayang sekali, gue masih normal dan masih suka makhluk yang mempunyai gunung."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Uwoh?! Secepat itu lu melupakan perasaan lu ke gue?!"

"Yang suka sama lu siapa, coba..."

"Len."

"Nggak, gue enggak suka sama lu."

"Tapi aku suka kamu."

Reflek, aku langsung menutupi tempat dimana lubang pantatku berada dengan tas selempang sambil berlari ke luar ruangan dan berteriak,

"NYONYA MEIKOO! SAYA INGIN GANTI TEMAN KAMAAAR! NERO AKITA SEBENARNYA ADALAH SEORANG PENYUKA SESAMA JENIIIS!"

"—_Len kepara—" _teriakan Nero langsung terpotong oleh suara perempuan.

"Mana anaknya?!" tanya Nyonya Meiko yang entah muncul darimana. Aku menunjuk Nero yang berkeringat dingin di depan pintu kamar menggunakan jempol.

Nyonya Meiko langsung menjewer telinga Nero sekuat tenaga, dan berteriak tepat di depan telinganya, "HUBUNGAN ASMARA TIDAK BOLEH DILAKUKAN SELAMA BERADA DI SEKOLAH!"

"EEH?! Jadi homo enggak apa-apa?!"

* * *

"Ayo bergabunglah dengan Klub Sepakbola!"

_Sori, gue enggak punya tenaga buat lari-lari di lapangan sambil ngerebutin bola._

"Bergabunglah dengan Klub Minum Teh. Kami menyediakan semua jenis teh disini."

_Tunggu. Itu Klub Minum Teh atau Klub Pelatihan Pembukaan Warung Teh?!_

"Mau bergabung dengan Klub Cewek Nakal?"

_Eeeh?! Cowok boleh ikut?!_

Selama perjalanan di atas jalur trotoar di tengah rerumputan yang terbentang di antara gerbang sekolah dan gedung sekolah, pemandangan klub-klub sekolah yang mencoba merekrut anggota baru adalah hal biasa.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti klub apapun. Jadi aku hanya berjalan lurus menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa memperhatikan satupun perekrutan. _Kecuali Klub Cheerleding dan klub-klub lainnya yang beranggotakan cewek cantik. Wat? Gue 'kan cowok._

"Oi."

Abaikan. Aku tidak akan mengikuti klub apapun. Jangan tergoda meskipun aku saat ini sepertinya sedang dipanggil oleh suara seorang perempuan.

"Oi~"

Meskipun suaranya terdengar lebih manja, abaikan. Tunggu, itu sulit. Bahkan mataku tanpa sadar menoleh ke asal suara.

_Tunggu. Beruang?! Dan kenapa beruangnya naik kursi roda?!_

"... Apa?"

"Bergabunglah dengan klub kami!" teriak beruang betina (?) berkursi roda itu sambil melihat ke arah atas, seperti menatap wajahku. _Setidaknya, sebutkan nama klubnya dulu, woi._

"Miku-_sama, _setidaknya tolong lepaskan topeng beruang itu sebelum bicara. Anda terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang ini," ujar pemuda berambut biru yang—meskipun memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku—terlihat seperti _butler._

"_Damare, _Kaito! Sebagai pelayan kelas rendah, kau tidak berhak berbicara begitu! Dasar sampah!"

Pemuda rambut biru itu langsung berlutut dengan lututnya di hadapan Beruang Betina itu, dan langsung memohon dengan wajah suram, "Maafkan saya, Miku-_sama. _Tolong jangan pecat saya."

Tunggu. Apakah pemuda yang disebut sebagai _Kaito _ini adalah pelayan dari seorang beruang betina?! Apakah dia adalah pengidap _zoophilia _sekaligus _masochist _tingkat akut?! ... _Baru kali ini gue denger ada zoophilia yang suka sama beruang... Masochist, lagi._

Beruang Betina itu—kutarik perkataanku—siswi berwajah _moe-moe _itu melepaskan topeng kepala beruang yang ada di kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, rambut indah dari gadis itu langsung berjatuhan dari dalam topeng, menampilkan warna biru ke hijau yang menyilaukan mata.

Untuk sesaat, mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

_Ukh, itu mata seorang tsundere yang kelewat tsun._

"Miku Hatsune. Kelas XI-A. Ketua _Disability Student Club. _Anggotanya saat ini baru empat orang. Mau bergabung dengan kami?" cerocos gadis itu—Miku, dengan wajah yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

_Seandainya lu senyum, gue langsung ngangguk. Sumpah._

"_Disability Student Club_?" ujarku dengan nada bertanya.

"_Cih," _tunggu. _Barusan dia mendecih ke gue?! _Dia lalu berbicara lagi dengan nada yang seperti orang kesal, "Klub Murid Cacat. Secara literal."

"... Jadi, kenapa gue diajak? Apa gue terlihat seperti anak cacat?"

"Enggak. Sebenarnya gue mengajak semua orang yang mukanya suram."

_Oke. Gue nyerah ngomong sama perempuan tsundere kelewat tsun ini. _Aku menoleh ke arah _butler_nya yang berdiri di belakang kursi roda Miku.

"Kami mempunyai daftar siswa yang menyandang kecacatan. Jadi kami sebenarnya tidak mengajak orang sembarangan. Miku-_sama _adalah seorang _tsundere. _Jadi saat berbicara dengannya balik saja artinya."

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?!"

"... Gue pikir-pikir dulu, deh."

Kaito tersenyum manis—abaikan saja deskripsi berbau homo ini, "Kalau tertarik, silahkan datang ke ruang kesenian tidak terpakai di lantai empat."

"Gue anak baru, jadi enggak tahu tempatnya."

"Sampai di tangga, lurus terus. Terus ketika ketemu pertigaan, belok kiri. Cari ruangan yang paling ujung."

"Disitu ruang keseniannya?"

"Bukan, kamar mayat."

"Eeh?! Sekolah ini punya kamar mayat?!"

"Iya. Buat memuaskan nafsu orang-orang pengidap _necrophilia._"

"Eeeh?! Tunggu. Udah berapa kali gue bilang _'Eeeh?!' _hari ini?!"

"Kami akan menunggumu."

Kaito tersenyum manis sekali lagi. Sebuah senyum manis yang bahkan dapat melelehkan es yang sudah lama mengendam di dalam hatiku—_wait. _Sekali lagi, abaikan deskripsi berbau homo barusan.

"Jangan enggak datang," ucap Miku sembari menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klub ke tanganku. "Kalau mau gabung, silahkan isi, lalu antarkan lagi ke kami. Kalau enggak mau, lu bebas mau ngapain itu."

"Boleh gue jadikan obat nyamuk?"

"Kaito, tolong jelaskan kepadanya betapa sakitnya kakimu dulu saat kulindas menggunakan kursi rodaku."

"Rasanya—" aku langsung memotong ucapan Kaito sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan hal itu,

"Enggak perlu. Maafkan gue. Gue enggak akan lagi mengatakan hal seperti barusan."

* * *

Selayaknya hari pertama sekolah pada umumnya, setiap murid akan memperkenalkan dirinya, dan menjelaskan visi dan misinya selama berada di sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku berada di kelas X-D.

Perkenalan itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan dan krusial dalam kehidupan anak sekolahan. Ada anak yang menjadi terkenal karena visi misinya yang bagaikan janji politikus, ada juga yang terkenal gara-gara visi misinya yang penuh aura _chuunibyou._

"Len Kagamine."

Suara panggilan dari guru langsung membuatku berdiri dari bangku, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Len Kagamine, dari SMP Crypton—"

"_Itu SMP anak buangan, 'kan?", "Iya. Kalo enggak salah, hampir tiap hari ada aja masalah di SMP itu.", "Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini?", "Mungkin dia menyogok kepsek.", "Kenapa harus ada sampah di kelas ini, sih?"_

"_Damare, Bitch."_

Seluruh kelas langsung terdiam.

"Maafkan saya. Saya ulangi sekali lagi. Nama saya Len Kagamine, dari SMP Crypton. Masuk ke sekolah ini dengan peringkat 50 besar dalam tes—yang kalian tahu sendiri, pesertanya lebih dari lima ribu. Mantan pemain basket, namun berhenti karena tangan saya mengalami setengah lumpuh."

"Lalu, visi dan misimu selama berada di sekolah ini?" tanya guru kepadaku, sambil menatap dengan dahi berkerut.

"Visi dan misi saya?"

Aku tidak memiliki hal semacam itu. Aku sekolah karena aku ingin belajar. Aku belajar karena ingin mendapatkan bekal untuk bertahan hidup. Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan nilai tinggi atau semacamnya.

Yah, setidaknya, aku bisa bersifat sedikit keren disini.

"Visi dan misi saya... Mencari bekal untuk hidup tanpa bantuan orangtua."

"Terakhir. Apa impianmu?"

Cengiran tidak dapat menghilang dari bibirku. Aku memegang kepalaku sendiri menggunakan tangan kanan, memasang pose ala protagonis dari suatu anime _mecha _yang memiliki mata penghipnotis.

"Impianku... Menguasai dunia."

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Refrensi **(yang mungkin pengen kamu lihat)**:**

Ide asrama sekolah, dari **Little Busters! © Key.  
**Ide saudara kembar dimana salah satunya dianggap buangan, dari rute Haruka, dari **Little Busters! **juga.  
Ide perkumpulan anak cacat, dari VN **Katawa Shoujo © Four Leaf Studios.  
**Ide _heroine _yang menggunakan kursi roda, dari Kotori, seorang _heroine _dari VN **Kono Oozora ni, Tsubasa wo Hirogete © Pulltop.  
**Anime yang dimaksud pada narasi terakhir, **Code Geass.**

**Catatan Akhir:**

Baru pertama kali ngebuat cerita bersambung di _archive _Vocaloid, jadi salam kenal. Nama gue Elpiji. Terserah mau manggil El, Pi, Ji, Elpiji, Elpi, atau Piji. Semoga kalian suka cerita ini.

_Humor + Angst = Drama. _Karena itu genre fanfik ini adalah drama. Karena drama memainkan perasaan pembaca. Dan semoga fanfik ini mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Format fanfik ini mirip-mirip dengan VN-VNnya Key, jadi wajar aja. Maklum, gue adalah seorang _Keyfaggot. _

_No romance in here. _Semuanya hanyalah pertemanan. Karena pendapat gue pribadi, _angst _pertemanan dan keluarga lebih nyesek daripada _angst _percintaan.

'Gue', 'Lu', dan 'Enggak' bukanlah bahasa tidak baku. Silahkan cek sendiri di KBBI. Mereka memiliki arti, dan bukan sekedar bahasa gaul. Meskipun gue cuma memakainya saat _punchline _dan dialog. Soalnya gue lagi ngelatih diri ngebuat sudut pandang orang pertama menggunakan 'aku'. #inianakkebiasaanbikinsudutpandangorangpertamapake gueelu #hashtagnyakepanjanganwoi

Review silahkan, enggak review enggak apa-apa.**  
**


	2. Maaf, Aku Tidak Dapat Mendengarmu

Aku membenci dunia. Karena itu, aku akan menguasainya. Aku akan menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik. Untuk diriku sendiri, dan untuk orang lain.

Dunia yang menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Dunia dimana setiap manusia memiliki derajat yang sama—bukan hanya omongan belaka seperti dunia kita saat ini.

Sebuah dunia dimana tidak perlu ada manusia yang dikucilkan. Dunia tanpa ada orang yang diasingkan. Dunia yang damai, tentram, dan adil.

Sebuah dunia masa depan yang akan kuciptakan.

* * *

**Vocaloid **bukan punya gue. Gue cuma meminjam para karakternya untuk mengeluakan imajinasi.

Fanfiksi ini mengandung unsur **drama **yang rada-rada ababil, dan **tidak mengandung roman. **Ini bukanlah fanfiksi **LenXMiku **atau **LenXHarem, **tapi merupakan pertemanan antara Len dan para karakter lainnya (yang kebanyakan cewek). **Rating T **karena banyak kata-kata kasar yang enggak pantes didenger bocah. Ditulis dengan _style _yang mirip VN-VNnya **Key. **Efek dari main VN Key secara beruntun.

— **Disability Students Club —  
— Episode #02: **"Maaf, Aku Tidak Dapat Mendengar Suaramu." —

* * *

_Fak. Shit._

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mengatakan 'menguasai dunia' sebagai impian akan membuatku dicap sebagai orang gila—parah lagi, _chuunibyou _yang melewati umur.

"_Eh, liat. Itu orang gila yang katanya mau nguasain dunia—"_

"Gue bukan orang gila, kampret!" teriakku dengan perempatan di jidat kepada dua orang perempuan tipe _gosipper _yang mengobrolkan diriku sambil berbisik-bisik saat aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah pada hari kedua.

Mungkin, jika aku berlaku lebih sopan, mereka akan menyukai diriku, menyebarkan informasi bahwa _'Len Kagamine itu sebenarnya baik banget, lho. Meskipun rada-rada miring.' _Ke seluruh sekolah, dan akhirnya aku akan menjadi anak kelas sepuluh paling populer, dan pada akhirnya, seluruh siswi akan menjadi _sex slave_-ku!

Benar. Itu adalah rencana hebat. Mungkin ini adalah langkah kecil bagiku sekarang, namun merupakan sebuah langkah besar untukku di masa depan!

Aku bersyukur telah menonton Steins;Gate.

"Maafkan saya," aku mengeluarkan senyum termanisku sambil mengibaskan poni ala seorang penyanyi homo. "Sebenarnya, saya adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki ambisi yang tinggi. Ya, semuanya terjadi pada hari itu..."

"Hari itu?" tanya salah satu perempuan dengan nada penuh ke-_kepo-_an.

Sekali lagi, _fak. Gue belum mikir sampe sejauh itu._

"Hari itu..." aku mengerahkan seluruh otak kananku untuk mengeluarkan imajinasi terbaiknya. "Ya. Semuanya berubah, sejak negara api menyerang."

"..."

Kedua perempuan itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Ternyata dia memang beneran _miring."_

... _Boleh gue nangis sekarang?_

* * *

Setiap sekolah pasti memiliki sesuatu yang dapat disebut sebagai _best place. _Kalau anak SD biasanya menyebutnya sebagai _secret base. _Abaikan saja yang tadi, sekarang aku sedang menjelajahi sekolah untuk mencari tempat itu.

Coret atap. Atap sudah terlalu _mainstream. _Orang pacaran, _cipokan, _dan mungkin saling bermain _boing-boing _bisa jadi ada disana.

Untuk sementara, aku akan mengecek keadaan di halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tersebut berpandukan selebaran denah sekolah. Tidak, aku tidak memiliki buta arah separah pendekar pedang berambut hijau. Setidaknya aku sedikit lebih baik darinya.

Kesan pertama dari taman ini: kacau balau.

Rumput setinggi setengah betis, pohon beringin yang 'rambut-rambut'nya menjalar bagaikan rambut kuntilanak yang sudah di_bonding, _dan sebuah bangku panjang dari kayu kusam dengan seorang perempuan duduk di bangku tersebut.

Tunggu. Perempuan?

Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ada seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang dikuncir ke samping yang duduk melamun di bangku kusam tersebut.

... Apakah ini pertemuan takdir?

Jika ini adalah _visual novel, _mungkin ini adalah salah satu _turning point _yang benar-benar besar.

**[Hampiri] **atau **[Lari].**

_The hell with my brain? Gue bukan tokoh utama anime musim gugur 2013 yang judulnya kepanjangan itu, woi!_

**[**_**Erabe**_**].**

Tunggu. Sejak kapan genre _parody _masuk ke fanfik ini?!

Tidak semua laki-laki memiliki kesempatan seperti ini. Ada banyak sekali laki-laki yang akan berharap menjadi diriku kalau aku menceritakan hal ini. Karena itu, aku...

Memilih lari.

_Srek. _

Gerakan sepatuku bergesekan dengan rumput-rumput yang tinggi saat aku mulai melangkah dari tempatku mengintip gadis tadi.

"Siapa?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"_Ny... Nyaaan~"_

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sampai aku membuat suara seperti itu.

_Srek. Srek. Srek._

Tanpa melihatpun aku langsung tahu kalau perempuan tadi sedang melangkah ke arahku. Aku lalu secara reflek langsung bersiap untuk melarikan diri. _Yes. I am _lebih memilih _be a loser _daripada _be a stalker_! Dan, _remember! I am _bukan Vicky Prasetyo!

"Tunggu."

Sebuah cengkraman yang kuat terasa di daerah sekitar siku pada tangan kananku. Tanpa menoleh, aku meneriakkan kata-kata perintah untuk melepaskan tanganku.

"Kamu lagi bicara, 'kan?"

... Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada seseorang yang bertanya hal seperti itu saat diteriakki oleh orang asing.

"Kau tahu, suara itu sebenarnya adalah gelombang, dan gelombang merupakan getaran yang merambat. Tiap kali orang berbicara, tubuhnya mengalami getaran. Jadi aku tahu kau barusan berbicara."

Tidak, bukan itu. Harusnya bisa langsung mendengar teriakanku, 'kan? Kenapa perempuan ini harus repot-repot menjelaskan pelajaran SMP segala?

"Ah, maaf," dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lenganku. Aku secara perlahan menoleh ke arah wajahnya. Wajah pucat dengan raut wajah suram. Dia mengeluarkan senyum tipis, "Sebenarnya..."

"Aku tidak dapat mendengar."

... Begitu.

"Hei. Jangan memasang wajah iba seperti itu. Apa kau tidak pernah dengar istilah 'orang yang terluka akan makin terluka ketika dikasihani'?"

Dia adalah seorang penderita tuli. Tunarungu. Seseorang yang memiliki kelainan pada salah satu dari indra manusia.

—Orang yang dikucilkan.

"... Aku akan menguasai dunia, jadi kau tidak perlu merasakan dikucilkan lagi. Aku akan membuat dunia dimana orang-orang sepertimu dapat hidup seperti orang biasa."

Entah kenapa kalimat barusan meluncur dari mulutku. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengan gadis ini hari ini.

Perempuan itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa yang sangat kuat dan menghancurkan _imej. _"Ahahaha! Menguasai dunia? Jadi... Kau anak kelas sepuluh yang digosipkan seseorang berotak _miring _itu?"

"Tunggu. Bagaimana caramu mendengar?"

"Aku bisa membaca bibir, kok."

"Hm..." gumamku pelan. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Karena suasananya menjadi sangat _awkward, _akhirnya aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku dari tempat ini—

"Namaku Neru Akita. Kelas sepuluh juga, X-A—"

"—Dan aku menunggumu menguasai dunia."

* * *

"Nero," panggilku sambil menyenggol punggung Nero yang duduk di depanku saat jam pelajaran terakhir yang kebetulan kosong. "Nero~ Gue memanggil lu, woi~"

"... SMS _pliz. _Gue lagi males ngomong."

"Jarak kita enggak sampai satu meter, dan lu ngajak gue SMS-an? Apa lu enggak tahu dengan yang namanya penghematan dan penggunaan pulsa secara efesien?!"

"Ah, _wateper. _Jadi lu mau ngomong apa?" tanyanya sambil memutar bangkunya ke arah bangkuku.

"Lu punya saudara kembar?" tanyaku langsung ke inti. "Dan sekolah disini juga?"

"Enggak, gue anak tunggal, kok."

"Jadi—"

"Lu mau nanya tentang Neru, 'kan? Dia itu sepupu gue."

"Siapanya siapa?"

"Sepupunya gue."

Secara reflek, aku menusukkan ujung pensil yang berupa penghapus kecil yang sedang kupegang ke dalam lubang hidungnya, dan secara reflek juga, Nero langsung menjatuhkan pensil yang kupegang menggunakan mistar besi.

"_Shit._"

"Len, lu harus membiasakan diri buat berhenti ngomong umpatan pake Bahasa Inggris. Ini Jepang, Len! Jepun! Nihon! _Japaan! So, please, don't use any english in here!_"

"_But, Nero. You using it now..." _gumamku dengan Bahasa Inggris yang setengah jadi.

"_Oh, shut your fahking mouth up, Sunovabitch!"_

"_No, i will not! The one who must shut up is yoou, Sunovabitch!"_

"_You are a big piece of shit, Sunovabitch!"_

"_Noo! Shut your fahking mouth up, or i will fahk your asshole while evil laughing, Sunovabitch!"_

"Udah, ah. Berhenti pakai Bahasa Inggris. Dari dialog kita barusan kelihatan banget kalo kita cuma pengen ngomong _shit, fahk, _dan _sunovabitch_..." gumam Nero sambil _facepalm. _Mungkin dia mem-_facepalm-_kan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahahaha. Namanya juga belajar Bahasa Inggris dari GTA," sambungku, menambah ketidakjelasan. "Jadi, Neru itu siapanya siapa lu?"

"Anaknya kakaknya Nyokap."

"Hmm..." gumamku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa? Lu suka ama dia?"

"Enggak... tahu."

"Jangan. Tolong, jangan sampai lu suka ama dia. _Enggak... Mungkin kalau Len tidak apa-apa..._" ujar Nero dengan suara kecil pada beberapa kata terakhir. Nero kemudian hanya mengeluarkan senyum-_oh-this-person-has-a-gay-smile. _"Lu mau mendengar sebuah cerita?"

"Hah?"

Senyuman yang ada di bibir Nero menghilang. Tidak. Di mataku, itu bukan menghilang. Lebih tepatnya senyumnya berubah menjadi penuh dengan aura suram.

"Ini adalah sebuah cerita jaman dahulu. Tentang seorang anak perempuan yang tidak bisa mendengar dari lahir, dan sepupu laki-lakinya yang selalu melindunginya."

* * *

_Seorang gadis kecil yang tidak akan pernah merasa normal. Semua karena kutukan yang sudah melekat padanya dari lahir._

_Di matanya, semua yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah film bisu tingkat rendah. Bagaikan ada seseorang yang sudah menekan tombol _mute_, sebelum dia dilahirkan._

_Dia tidak pernah sekolah. Tentu saja, karena dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang gurunya katakan. Semua kata-kata dari guru, semua ajakan obrolan dari teman-teman perempuan seumurannya, dan mungkin, pernyataan cinta dari seorang bocah laki-laki, hanya akan menjadi sebuah gerakan mulut tanpa arti di matanya._

_Dunia tanpa suara. Itu adalah dunianya._

_Suatu waktu, dia akhirnya masuk ke SMP—tanpa masuk SD sebelumnya. Mungkin sekolah telah memberikannya hak khusus. Karena setidaknya, gadis itu sudah bisa menghitung, membaca bibir, dan membaca tulisan._

_Hari pertama. Seorang gadis lain mengajaknya mengobrol dari belakang. Gadis itu tidak dapat mendengarnya, dan akhirnya, dia dianggap anak sombong. Pada hari pertama._

_Hari kedua. Gadis itu dipanggil oleh guru untuk maju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, karena saat itu dia sedang membaca buku. Gurunya tentu saja marah, dan akhirnya menghukumnya berdiri di luar kelas sambil membawa ember besar berisi air di kedua tangannya. Hingga pulang sekolah._

_Hari ketiga. Gadis itu mulai menyerah. Dia mulai menjadi anak pemurung yang selalu membaca buku, memainkan HPnya, ataupun tidur di mejanya. Tanpa memiliki satu orangpun yang dapat dipanggil 'teman'._

_Sebulan berlalu._

_Kabar seorang gadis yang 'tidak akan pernah menoleh saat kau panggil' mulai menebar di sekolah. Pada titik ini, belum ada satu orangpun yang menyadari bahwa gadis itu tuli._

_Setengah semester telah terlewati._

_Dia mulai diganggu. Entah itu oleh kakak kelas, ataupun satu angkatan. Kolong mejanya diisi dengan sampah dan bangkai tikus. Mejanya dicoret-coret menggunakan spidol dan tip-ex. Sepatunya yang ditaruh di loker penuh akan paku payung. Buku pelajaran yang ditinggalkan di kelas akan rusak dan penuh coretan._

_Dia tidak pernah menangis. Entah karena dia tidak dapat mendengar ejekan yang selalu berada di sekitarnya, atau karena dia selalu menahan semuanya jauh di dalam hatinya._

"_Jika aku mendapat nilai tinggi, mereka akan kagum denganku, dan mungkin akan menjadi temanku!"_

_Begitu teriaknya pada suatu malam. Mulai malam itu, dia selalu belajar melebihi siapapun. Setiap pelajaran yang belum diajarkan oleh gurunya akan dipelajarinya terlebih dahulu di rumah, dia menabung, dan mengikuti bimbingan belajar._

_Semester pertama telah berakhir._

_Gadis itu menjadi peringkat satu di kelasnya. Para anak perempuan yang lain mulai mau berteman dengannya, tentu saja, agar dapat mencontek. Gadis itu mulai membiasakan matanya untuk selalu menatap bibir orang lain jika ada orang di dekatnya. Gadis itu mulai bertukar e-mail dengan orang lain._

_Saat jam pelajaran, jangan tanya ada berapa orang yang meminta jawaban dan bantuan darinya. Namun saat jam istirahat? ... Tidak ada satupun yang menghampirinya._

_Julukan lahirpun mulai muncul:_

_**Seorang jenius sombong. **__Dia mulai dipanggil begitu. Entah darimana kata sombongnya berasal, karena dia selalu meladeni mereka yang meminta bantuan ilmu darinya. Dia tidak tahu. Ada berapakah orang yang tidak dapat dia dengar selama ini?_

_Pertengahan semester kedua._

_Puncak dari segalanya._

_Dia mulai menerima e-mail ancaman, kutukan, dan hujatan dari orang tidak dikenal. Dia ditelpon oleh nomor pribadi—namun tidak pernah diangkatnya. Tentu saja, karena dia tidak akan dapat mendengarnya._

_Pada saat gadis itu berjalan, orang-orang mulai meludahi dirinya tanpa belas kasihan. Rambutnya dijambak pada saat berada di kerumunan, roknya diangkat dan bokongnya dipegang oleh orang tidak dikenal, sepatunya yang ada di loker menghilang, dan akhirnya..._

_Dia dikeroyok oleh beberapa perempuan yang membencinya. _

_Sebuah teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga terdengar dengan jelas dari mulut gadis itu, _

"_**BUNUH SAJA AKU!"**_

_Pada saat itulah, seorang laki-laki—yang ternyata adalah sepupunya—datang melindunginya._

_Tanpa memedulikan bahwa pengeroyok adalah perempuan, laki-laki itu menendang punggung mereka dengan kerasnya, menghantamkan kepala mereka ke tanah, menghancurkan batang hidung mereka menggunakan ujung sepatunya, dan membuat mereka meminta maaf sambil mencium kaki gadis itu._

_Teriakan yang akan selalu dikenang oleh semua yang mendengarnya._

"_**JANGAN GANGGU NERUU!"**_

_Gadis tuli itu tidak mendengar kata-kata itu. Tentu saja, karena dia tuli. Namun dia tahu, bahwa punggung laki-laki itu bergetar. Airmata yang mengalir dari pipi laki-laki itu terlihat mengandung banyak sekali kesedihan saat menyentuh tanah._

"_**NERU JUGA MANUSIA!"**_

_Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis tuli yang sudah penuh memar dan luka itu, hingga dia mulai berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke arah laki-laki tersebut._

"_**Neru... Bahkan lebih manusia dari kalian..."**_

_Gadis tuli itu memeluk tubuh sepupunya sambil mengeluarkan airmata dalam diam. Laki-laki tersebut hanya memegang tangan gadis tuli itu sambil terus berkata dengan bergetar._

"_**Aku... Akan melindungimu—"**_

"—_**Karena itu—"**_

—_**Teruslah hidup, Akita Neru."**_

_Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki yang dipeluknya itu. Yang dia tahu, sang laki-laki sedang mengatakan kalimat untuk menyemangatinya, dengan suara yang gemetar._

* * *

"..."

Aku terdiam untuk sekian detik. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku bertanya dengan ragu, "... Ini... Apa enggak apa-apa kalau gue denger cerita barusan?"

Nero menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, "Enggak apa-apa. Gue yakin, lu orangnya baik, kok."

"Nero..." gumamku pelan sambil menatap matanya dengan pandangan mata terharu.

"Len..." Nero mulai menyentuh daguku dengan pelan, dan menariknya mendekat.

"_Hiii!_" teriak seorang perempuan di kelas dengan nada dan pandangan jijik. Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, aku langsung berdiri dan menonjok pipi Nero dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Keparat! JANGAN JADI MAHO DI SAAT KEREN BEGINII!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

Entah kenapa, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Neru. Meskipun dia menungguku untuk mengubah dunia, itu sebenarnya hanyalah khayalan tingkat tinggiku. Bisa bahaya kalau dia menganggapnya sungguhan.

Apa tidak ada satu halpun yang dapat kulakukan agar Neru tidak merasa kesepian lagi?

Apalagi ini adalah tahun pertamanya di SMA. Jadi harusnya dia dapat dengan mudah mencari teman. Kenapa dia malah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon beringin, di tempat dimana tidak seorangpun akan datang?

Apa hal yang dapat kulakukan?

Merasa haus, aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantong celana, mengambil uang receh, lalu membeli minuman di _vending machine. _Baru saja saat aku ingin mengeluarkan tanganku, selembar kertas keluar dari kantong celananku, dan jatuh ke tanah.

Demi menghemat uang, aku hanya membeli sepasang seragam sekolah, yang akan kuganti tiap dua hari sekali. Jadi, kertas ini mungkin adalah benda yang kumasukkan kemarin.

Tunggu. Kemarin itu hari pertama sekolah. Kapan aku memasukkan kertas ini?

Aku berjongkok, mengambil kertas yang terlipat itu. Aku membukanya. Dua buah kertas yang distaples. Kertas pertama adalah selebaran penuh warna yang bertuliskan **[Disability Students Club].**

... Tanpa sadar, aku mengeluarkan senyuman.

* * *

"Tunggu, kau mau membawaku kemana?!" teriak Neru saat aku menarik tangannya tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Aku memutar kepalaku ke arahnya, memastikan bahwa dia bisa melihat gerakan bibirku. Aku lalu berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara, 'A-ku a-kan mem-be-ri-kan-mu te-man yang se-la-lu ka-u i-ngin-kan.'

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, lihat saja nanti!" teriakku sambil menarik tangannya dan berlari lebih cepat.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku secara lebih lambat saat mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat. Dahi dan kerah bajuku basah akan keringat. Aku berjalan pelan sambil memegangi lututku.

"Siapa juga yang nyuruh buat lari..."

Mengabaikannya, akhirnya kami sampai di ruangan kesenian tidak terpakai, dengan tulisan 'Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat' di kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu.

Tanpa keraguan, aku membuka pintu.

Ya. Dengan terbukanya pintu ini, aku telah membuka sebuah jalan baru untuk ditempuh. Sebuah jalan baru dimana mereka yang sepertiku dan Neru, dapat memiliki teman.

Dunia baru, dimana kami tidak akan pernah sendirian.

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Refrensi:**

Len bersyukur sudah nonton **Steins;Gate, **karena anime itu membuatnya tahu apa yang disebut _Butterfly Effect.  
_Masa lalu Neru yang di-_bully _terinspirasi dari rute Kakak-beradik Sunohara, dari **CLANNAD © Key.  
_Erabe_**_ = pilihlah._

**Catatan Akhir:**

Jangan tuduh saya nge-_bashing _Neru, plis. Neru itu Vocaloid favorit saya. Liat aja buku pelajaran saya yang setiap halaman belakangnya selalu ada gambar Neru. #salahfokus

_Len 'kan enggak bisa menggenggam, lalu bagaimana caranya dia menulis? _Dia mencatat menggunakan laptop kecil. Dan setiap tugasnya selalu di-_print. _Hak istimewanya. Dia juga dapat laptop dan _printer _gratis dari sekolah.

Ketidakjelasan lain silahkan tanyakan di _review._

_Adioos~_


End file.
